


All The Things I Wanted To Say

by seonhojuseyo



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonhojuseyo/pseuds/seonhojuseyo
Summary: In which Guanlin likes Seonho but he can't say it. Because words are never enough to express what he feels.





	All The Things I Wanted To Say

“You’re staring.”

Seonho blinks, the black _jajangmyeon_ sauce still smeared messily on his lips. Suddenly, Guanlin has a stupid urge to lick it. He knows he _can’t._ But at the back of his 17-year-old mind, he thinks that maybe it’ll be a good excuse to kiss the younger’s lips. Guanlin blinks, hard.

“I’m not.”

Guanlin says in denial, bowing his head to stare at the ground.

_Damn, he caught me._

The younger gives him a _look_ but doesn’t say anything.

Silence fills the air and Seonho is the first one to break it.

“Tell me what you’re thinking about, hyung.”

Seonho asks curiously.

And Guanlin finally has the audacity to look up.

He looks Seonho in the eye, thinking that he’ll say he likes him and certainly, the other boy _likes_ him too and then they’ll start dating and have dogs and live together for the next 30 years of their life.

But of course, Seonho doesn’t need to _know_ that. Because it’s all in his head. It's just his silly imagination. And he knows it will _never_ happen.

Guanlin screams internally at himself. He wants to confess so badly—he wants to know what Seonho feels about him. He wants to kiss him right here, right now, in front of these strangers and maybe, just _maybe,_ the younger boy will kiss him back.

Guanlin opens his mouth—finding the courage to say it all. But luck isn’t on his side today because the words seem to be stuck on his throat, and he’s frustrated and confused and so mad at himself for being such a coward. _Come, on. Say it. Say that 3 words_. He blinks back a tear. His mouth closes involuntarily and he doesn’t know if it’s he did that on purpose or not.

_I’m so pathetic._

He opens his mouth again. Instead he mumbles a soft, “nothing.”

He has never felt pity for himself. And for the first time in his life, Lai Guanlin wants to die.


End file.
